


Snow Warning

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf!Iwaizumi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only coincidence that Kageyama ended up finding a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [hellosailorsuits](http://hellosailorsuits.tumblr.com/) for creating [art](http://hellosailorsuits.tumblr.com/post/132601522754) for this fic!

It was freezing outside, lightly snowing but windy and cold. Kageyama hiked up his shoulders underneath his bundled jacket. His breath came out in wispy puffs of air, and he paused to redirect it into his gloved hands to heat them. 

Kageyama was on his way home from practice. He was still hungry from having meat buns with his team, and his mind was just on dinner. He was tight and stiff under his jacket, rigid from thought, and everything was muffled from the wind and his ear muffs.  

Something snapped faintly in the distance, but all Kageyama saw was a bush sway and a blur rush by. His school bag suddenly weighed more than him, and it made him stumble to the floor. He turned to give it full attention, set on defiantly hefting it back up against its will.

Kageyama froze. A pair of paws was clawing at it, head bowed and eyes shielded from view. He noticed the teeth and fur, and he scrabbled backwards in alarm.

He didn't want to move more than that, afraid that movement would draw the wolf and provoke it to attack. He held his breath, his eyes wide and focused, willing the wolf to change its mind.

It sniffed around his bag, nosing the flap open and tugging on the zipper. It pulled out his notebooks with its teeth, razing them in sharp marks that made Kageyama's fingers curl in. Most of his backpack was emptied, paws digging things away once they were yanked out. It stopped at a napkin, and it raised it in the air between its clenched teeth, shaking it.

Kageyama didn't feel like throwing out his trash earlier when he had meat buns. After he held some with the napkin and ate them, he shoved the napkin into his bag, and he forgot about it completely. That was lying in the wolf's mouth now, in pieces from being shredded by teeth and paws.

Its eyes darted around and flashed when it saw Kageyama. He tensed and straightened more, shrinking on himself and withdrawing his legs to fold them, slowly.

It turned its head, its eyes averting, and then it moved to face away completely. Kageyama let out a heavy breath in relief when it disappeared behind the bushes.

Kageyama sucked in another breath to calm down, and he relaxed and let his legs stretch out on the floor. He crawled to his bag and pushed his belongings back inside, glancing up often to check on the now silent bushes.

The sky was darker now that more time passed. It was colder, and the clouds were thicker with snow, softening the moonlight that filtered through. Kageyama wanted to hurry away. He picked up his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder, not bothering to look over the damage until he made it home. He didn't run, but he hurriedly walked, and he tucked his bag to the side to keep it from swinging and bumping into his leg.

When he unlocked his door and made it inside, he slammed it closed and leaned against it, dropping his bag with a loud thump. 

Kageyama's phone rang, and he moved to heave his bag on the nearest table. He flipped his phone out from his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

"Kageyama?"

"I'm here."

"Hinata told me he's bringing a sled for tomorrow," Kunimi said. "Are…is something wrong? You sound out of breath."

"I just ran from a wolf."

"Really? Oh."

Kageyama grumbled. "You don't believe me."

"You're fine and you sound like you're in one piece, so I don't know what to say. Want me to hunt it down?" Kunimi asked. The static from the connection filtered his voice, but Kageyama still heard his flat tone.

"You asked me what was wrong." 

"I won't do it again," Kunimi said dryly. "Just tell me if you're still coming." 

"I'm going." 

"Good, I'll let them know."  

Kageyama's phone beeped, and he pulled it away to see that Kunimi ended the call. He sighed and slid it back into his pocket to pick up his bag and head to his room. There wasn't anything breakable or valuable in his school bag, so he let it thud on the floor again as he flopped on his bed. He mumbled into his pillow wordlessly, settling in from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

"Kindaichi's heading for a tree!" Hinata waved his hands frantically and jumped up and down, but Kindaichi couldn't see as he sled away. 

"The tree's far away," Kageyama said. "I think the bigger problem is that we only have two sleds."

"Well, I brought my own," Kunimi said. He nudged it forward and crouched to crawl onto it.

"How are we going to get down?" Hinata asked.

"You two are always running. Just run down the hill." Kunimi used his hands to slide the sled closer to the sloping edge.

"Are you  _kidding?_ We might as well  _roll_ ," Kageyama said, motioning at the steep angle of the slope. Luckily they were in a park, so there wasn't a street at the bottom, but Kageyama still doubted that it was easy going down without a sled.

"Don't get my scarf dirty." Kunimi pushed off, slipping away before Kageyama could complain.

"I'll… I'll race you down the hill," Hinata said as they watched Kunimi's sled barrel over snow.

Kageyama knew it was ridiculous, but he also knew that Hinata was going to do it. Hinata was rarely scared of trying something. 

"No, just go first." 

"What? Are you scared?" Hinata asked.

"I want to see if you can even do it."

Hinata hummed and looked out over the hill. He took a slow step toward the drop of the slope. "Well…"

Kageyama tentatively walked towards him. Hinata glanced over, and he stepped back, pushing at Kageyama's shoulders. 

" _Hinata!"_

Kageyama fell over the edge on his back. He slid down a little bit and came to a stop next to a bush, groaning and scrabbling at his shoulders where his jacket scraped the snowy floor. From his upside down view, he saw Hinata run at an uneven pace, until he slipped and ended up tumbling. 

Kageyama sat up and dusted the snow off. He felt like he was going to fall backward again from gravity, but he struggled to his feet and stomped a few steps down the hill, staggering to keep his balance.

He stumbled a few times, and his speed picked up from trying to follow the steep slope. Kageyama ended up at the bottom before Hinata did, and he watched as Hinata travelled down, occasionally stooping and using his hands on the floor for balance. 

"That took forever," Kageyama told Hinata. He crouched to the ground and scooped up a lump of snow to throw at Hinata. It hit Hinata in the side of his head, and he ducked to make his own snowball. 

"You should've rolled down," Kunimi said, too halfhearted to deliver a joke. His eyebrows wrinkled together, and his eyes narrowed in thought. "Kageyama, where's my scarf?" 

"What?" Kageyama's hands shot to his neck, and he grimaced.  

"This is the second time you've lost something I lent you." 

"I didn't  _lose_ it. It's probably up there," Kageyama said, tipping his chin in the direction of the hilltop. 

"Go get it."

"Not now." 

Kindaichi and Hinata slowly moved to drop their snowballs, eyes on Kunimi and Kageyama. 

"…Fine. Bring it to school Monday," Kunimi said.

"He's not going to do it," Kindaichi said to Hinata.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama forgot about it until Sunday evening. He was genuinely determined to return it, but his homework commanded his attention until he glanced through his phone and remembered his last call with Kunimi.

He hurried to loop his arms through his jacket, and he grabbed his own scarf on the way out. It was snowing heavily, and the wind was blowing stronger than before, but Kageyama didn't realize how serious the weather was until he was running down the front steps. 

 

The sun was starting to set through the thick burgeoning clouds. Darkness was falling, but dusk was a faint shroud to the sunlight at the moment. Kageyama ran by people heading home for the day, running through the snow on the sidewalks. Kageyama could tell that the sidewalks weren't that icy, so he freely weaved around people.

By the time he made it to the park, it was snowing more, falling harder in small wet lumps that barraged Kageyama's head. It wasn't completely snow, and when it got into Kageyama's mouth, he spat it out. It felt melted, like muddled rain.

Kageyama walked around in the park to the hill, dodging the steep side. The sun was much lower in the sky now, and Kageyama became pickier with his steps, careful to check for branches and rocks. He wasn't happy with going down the hill again on foot, but it was better than letting Kunimi down, especially with Hinata and Kindaichi knowing. 

He tried to imitate what he saw Hinata doing a couple days ago, walking low and using his hands to keep himself from falling completely. The hill was more slippery with the wet mush from the falling rainy snow, and his foot went through slushy puddles several times.

"What are you doing?"

Kageyama looked up from his cautious crouch toward the voice. Someone was standing above him, with eyes glinting in the fading sunlight.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

Instead of an answer, he grabbed Kageyama's wrist, yanking him off his feet. He wasn't that tall, so Kageyama didn't expect anything sudden and powerful. The rough lurching tug up stripped his breath away, like he breathed too soon.

He kept pulling Kageyama, trying to lead him back up the hill. Kageyama struggled to shift his weight in the other direction, his free hand on his wrist where the stranger pulled.

"Let me go," Kageyama snapped. "Who are you?"

"The hillside is  _dangerous_ right now."

"It's just a little wet."

The stranger didn't give an answer. A low rumble came from his throat, and Kageyama realized it was a growl.

Kageyama still refused to follow. The stranger stopped, and Kageyama tried to take the chance to run, but the grip was solid and firm around his wrist. It tightened more.

Kageyama felt his feet sweep out from under him, and he realized that the stranger was lifting him up, a hand behind his back and the other under his legs. He jostled from walking, and after a minute he was dumped at the hilltop. Kageyama's head shot up.

"What was that for?!"

The stranger clapped his hands together and crossed his arms. "There's wolves on the hill right now."

Kageyama paled. A liquid surge of fear flickered through him, and the person standing in front of him bristled in reaction.

"What were you even doing out there? It's nighttime, and it's wet."

Kageyama shrunk between his shoulders, lifting them up as he looked away. "I lost a scarf out there."

"Get it tomorrow."

Kageyama grumbled to himself wordlessly. He glanced out over the hill, and the stranger moved to block his view.

"No."

"I  _need_ that scarf for tomorrow morning."

He exhaled heavily through his nose. "Did you wear it?"

"Yes," Kageyama said.

He crouched down next to Kageyama, and Kageyama scooted back from the intensity of his eyes. He leaned forward, his head hovering closer, nose nudging over Kageyama's jacket. Kageyama heard him breathe, and he realized the stranger was sniffing.

Kageyama remained sitting, leaning back on his hands in silence, as he watched him run down the hill. He returned quickly after a couple minutes, his hand holding out the scarf at an extended length. Through the rising moonlight, Kageyama could see his nose wrinkled and mouth pressed thinly together. 

He threw it at Kageyama. "This smells like someone else."

"It's not mine."

His disapproving frown deepened. Kageyama didn't know anything about him, and he didn't recognize him from around town, making the sharpness in the stranger's eyes more dark and unfamiliar. There was something unnatural about the depth in them, unsettling from the concentrated stare.

"It smells horrible."

Kageyama watched his mouth form the words, and he saw pointed teeth, inhumanly sharp but still barely noticeable. As Kageyama looked at them and thought it through, he slowly stiffened.

"Hm? What is it?" 

"Your _teeth_ …"

He glanced down, unaffected by Kageyama's discomfort. "What about them?"

"They're sharp _._ " 

He sighed. "This is a useless conversation."

He turned to leave, and Kageyama couldn't help stopping him.

"Wait," Kageyama said, hand out. When he paused, Kageyama lowered his hand and clasped it with the other tightly. "Your…your name."

"That doesn't matter," he said, but Kageyama's hard stare didn't agree. He looked at Kageyama and resignedly grumbled, "Fine. My name's Iwaizumi. Now go  _home_."

 

 Kageyama stood up, his feet kicking up a little dust from the messy movement. "I'm--"

" _Go."_

Kageyama tried to stay in place and look over Iwaizumi again, his eyes slowing at Iwaizumi's teeth, but Iwaizumi shoved at his shoulders and pushed him down the side of the hill.

Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath. Some of it sounded like growling, not just disgruntled rumbling from his throat but actual growling. Kageyama tried to step ahead and walk on his own, but Iwaizumi's momentum didn't let him go until they were at the bottom.

"Hurry up and go home," Iwaizumi said.

Kageyama watched him stalk away, and he looked down at Kunimi's scarf, running his fingers over it and frowning. It didn't smell.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, the snow thickened and fell in proper wisps and puffs, soft and quiet snowflakes floating down and building up piles of snow. Kageyama's steps were slower in the snow now, deadened from sinking through snow with each step. It was colder, and Kageyama wore more layers to keep warm. The cold motivated him to remember his scarf. 

Kageyama stomped through snow and tucked his jacket closer to his neck. A large gust of icy wind blew through and whipped at his scarf. He fumbled and muttered as he pushed it back into the collar of his jacket to secure it, and through the scarf flapping he saw Iwaizumi walking in the distance. Kageyama pulled his scarf down to free his mouth.

"Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi bristled and swiveled around to Kageyama. He remained stiff as Kageyama walked up to him. Once he reached Iwaizumi, he realized he had nothing to say, and his mouth tightened awkwardly.

"Don't yell out my name without a reason." Iwaizumi dragged his hand across his neck. 

Kageyama noticed that Iwaizumi wasn't wearing as many layers as him. Iwaizumi wasn't shivering, and he seemed comfortable in his thin-looking shirt and jacket. In the daylight, Kageyama could see him clearer than the moonlight from the other night. Kageyama caught the sharper teeth again, and the harsh depth in his eyes, just as unnatural as before. 

Iwaizumi shifted irritably. "I have to go."

Kageyama's eyes were still falling over Iwaizumi, fixing on his eyes and dropping to Iwaizumi's hips. Iwaizumi stood with his weight balanced on one foot, his other knee bent, and he looked so comfortable standing there that Kageyama was slow to glance back up.

"Are you looking for something?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No."

The almost-amused flicker in Iwaizumi's eyes told Kageyama that he missed something. Kageyama tested out several answers in his head, thick and barely moving to his mouth. Iwaizumi sighed and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama felt  _frozen._ He took a shower and threw on clothes to head outside, but he forgot to throw on anything for his head. The strands of his hair were clumping together, spiking with ice at the ends. He swore he could feel the cold in his scalp, and ice pricking as he stepped out. 

Kageyama was halfway down the street when he realized he was really, really cold. Freezing. He stiffly shuffled through snow, still grumbling from Hinata's phone call early in the morning. Hinata didn't explain why he called any of them, he just yelled that their was an emergency.

Kageyama made it inside, and he stomped his feet to clear snow before he snapped them off. He heard Kunimi yawn.

Hinata waved at them frantically to keep their voices low. "I lost Natsu's hamster!" Hinata hissed.

"When?" Kindaichi asked.

"I don't know, I just noticed." Hinata fidgeted, glancing around with his mouth twitching.

"Are you kidding me? You lost a hamster, and you want us to waste a Saturday looking?" Kageyama asked.

"It's somewhere in this house!"

"I'm going back to bed," Kunimi said. He turned and slipped his foot back into a shoe.

"No, wait," Hinata whispered. "I'll… I'll buy you candy! Caramel, right?"

Kunimi slowed.

"You have to bribe me too," Kindaichi said.

Kageyama stepped away to leave, and he glanced at Kindaichi. "Are you even going to do it?"

Kindaichi mumbled, "I've never been bribed before."

"I'm leaving," Kageyama said. He hesitated at leaving the warmth of Hinata's heated house, but he had to leave eventually.

Kageyama slammed the door behind him, cutting off Hinata's rising pleas. Kageyama kicked up snow as he shuffled back over the sidewalk on his way home, hurrying his pace but careful to not run.

Kageyama glanced up at the sound of footsteps crunching through snow. The surprise warmed him enough to forget that he was freezing his head off, washing away the numbness. Iwaizumi was walking on the same sidewalk, hands in his pockets, wearing a thin jacket again.

"You again?" Iwaizumi asked when he stopped in front of Kageyama. Iwaizumi sighed, his shoulders rising and falling with a heavy breath.

"Iwaizumi," Kageyama said in greeting, muffled from being cold and stiff.

"You look like you're freezing."

Kageyama drew his hands over his arms. "A little." 

Iwaizumi's foot moved, as if he wanted to step around Kageyama and continue walking, but he hesitated. "I still don't know your name."

"Kageyama," he said, shivering and almost stuttering. Kageyama grimaced and shifted.

"You should go home," Iwaizumi said.

"That's what I'm  _doing_."

"You'll probably freeze on your own. I'll walk you home."

Kageyama thought it was pointless, and he wanted to say that, but he was cold and unmotivated. Iwaizumi grabbed his arm with unnecessary roughness, roughness that was somehow warm. Iwaizumi's comfortably pulsing heat soothed Kageyama into silence, and he walked ahead to lead.

Kageyama opened the door and slipped his shoes off. "Do you want something to drink before you go?"

"Fine."

Iwaizumi tried to step inside without taking his shoes off, and Kageyama sharply yanked on his arm to stop him.

"You'll get snow and dirt everywhere." Kageyama gestured at Iwaizumi's shoes.

Iwaizumi nudged them off. "There."

Kageyama eyed him, but he didn't say anything else about it. Kageyama went into the kitchen to start heating milk, and he sat down on the couch next to Iwaizumi, flopping and sinking in the cushions. Kageyama reached for the nearby blanket and pulled it over his head, rubbing it over his ears and hair to generate warmth.

"You're still cold."

"A little," Kageyama admitted.

The blanket rustled from Iwaizumi tugging it down, letting it fall down to Kageyama's shoulders. Iwaizumi dipped his head, and Kageyama went wide-eyed and  _stiff_ at the sensation of Iwaizumi licking his neck.

"Are you  _licking_ me?" Kageyama asked with choked deliberation.

"It's for warmth." Iwaizumi pulled away, frowning at Kageyama's reaction.

Kageyama's shock silenced him, and he couldn't summon anger or annoyance. He moved after a minute, mentally blanking on what Iwaizumi's tongue felt like.

"What was that for?"

"What I said." Iwaizumi looked confused, and the confusion flashing in his eyes drew Kageyama to them.

Kageyama's nose wrinkled. "You're not…saying something." 

Iwaizumi's head tilted a little away, and he grumbled. 

"What did you say?"

"I'm a werewolf," Iwaizumi said. "I thought by now you'd guess, but you're really dense."

"You thought I'd guess," Kageyama repeated slowly. He didn't follow at all.

"I  _thought_  you could."

Kageyama wanted to deny it, accuse him of joking, but the sight of Iwaizumi's eyes and teeth tentatively convinced him.

Kageyama screwed his mouth up in a frown. He stood up. "I think the milk's done," he mumbled, and he hurried into the kitchen.

When he came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, Iwaizumi was still sitting on the couch, stretched out and looking bored. He straightened to accept the mug.

Kageyama watched him sip at the edge carefully, Iwaizumi's eyes softening in relaxation. Kageyama didn't know if Iwaizumi had hot chocolate before, but his interested reaction to the taste made Kageyama's mouth tug.

"A werewolf," Kageyama said as he sat down.  

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement while drinking.  

Kageyama rubbed at his neck, jogging the memory of Iwaizumi licking there. Iwaizumi was warm, at least.

Kageyama kept rubbing his hand in the same place, and when Iwaizumi noticed, he set his mug down. "What's wrong now?" 

Kageyama's rumble was barely audible. He stared hard into his drink. "Nothing." 

Iwaizumi slowly returned to drinking, watching Kageyama deliberate. "You're easy to find, for some reason. I can smell you from far away."

Kageyama pulled on his shirt and lifted it to his nose to smell. "I don't smell anything?"

"You're not going to be able to smell it." Iwaizumi sipped at his drink carefully to avoid burning his tongue. "You smell...nice," Iwaizumi mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this was for Iwaizumi to keep Kageyama warm in the snow, and I failed.
> 
> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
